Life Scenario
by SaJi
Summary: With the end of Dualist Kingdom, Yugi becomes the King of Games and c.e.o of Industrial Illusions, making Seto and Yami rivals in more ways than one. [AU, Shounenai]
1. 01

 Disclaimer: YuGiOh! Is still not mine. ...damn. 

Authors Notes:  Anou... *doesn't know what to say* This is an rpg-ish kinda style thingie that I'm attempting to do with mine Koishii. *hugglz chibi Sa-chan plushie* And I have no idea what I'm doing. ^____^.; This is set after the whole VR thingie but before Battle City and follows more on the Jap. eps. rather than the evil English dub. 

I'm using ' : .... : ' to represent Yugi's thoughts as he's talking to Yami and ' :: .... :: ' for Yami's thoughts as he's talking to Yugi and anything in plain italics are just inner thoughts or simultaneous thoughts.  Sorry for any confusion this may cause in advance. 

So with that...err...enjoy.

More AN can be found after the chapter. 

****

**Life Scenario I**

Smiling happily, if a little shyly, Yugi handed his money over to the cashier, carefully picking up his hot cup full of coffee before edging his way through the throng of people that filled the shop behind him and stepping out into the cool evening air took a deep breath sighing quietly.  Ever since he had set Yami and Anzu up on their 'date' his other self had developed a taste for the drink whenever he got into one of his 'moods', those being of the quiet, depressed, doesn't want to talk variety.  Frowning Yugi absentmindedly brought the cup up to his lips taking a small sip and immediately regretting it as hot, semi-bitter liquid scorched the back of his throat causing him to hack uncontrollably as tears welled at the corners of his eyes. 

_::Are you ok, Yugi?::_

A muffled cough and wheeze was Yami's only answer as Yugi pushed off the front of Domino Coffee making the perilous journey across the street and into one of the many entrances to Domino Park grateful for the peaceful environment he would find there.  The Park was virtually empty this time of the day and should prove to be soothing to his other self, hopefully enough to draw him out of the more sullen than usual attitude he had taken on after Duelist Kingdom and which had only grown more severe after the whole virtual reality fiasco with the Big Five. 

He had hoped that spending the day with Anzu would have broughton Yami out of his sulk and gotten him to open up more, but apparently all that resulted from the day was Yami's like for coffee.  Making a face at the reminder of the vile taste that minutes before had filled his mouth Yugi smiled his usual smile and picked up his pace along the shaded path he chose to walk upon. 

The path continued to wind its way lazily beneath the shaded cover of tall trees and it wasn't long until Yugi found himself pausing and staring out at a small lake, the brilliant colors of the descending sun reflecting vividly off the still and calm waters, a perfect reflection of natures beauty. 

_:Ne, Yami-chan?:_

_::Yugi.::_

_:What's wrong? What's bothering you?:_

_::Saa.:: _

If anyone had been looking closely at that moment they might have noticed the small changes that seemed to come upon the boy naturally. His shorter than average frame growing by about a foot and lithe muscle forming under his pale, smooth skin.  Eyes that once where a soft violet now turned a deep crimson their depths reflecting the color of the dying sun  and the once carefree smile turned into something that was not quite a smirk and not quite a frown either.  

Yami felt Yugi sigh as he himself did so and bringing the cup of still hot coffee up to his lips took a sip, walking off the path towards a small bench that sat by the waters edge and sitting down, his elbows resting on his knees as he leaned forward the cup of coffee held precariously in one hand, he gazed out across the waters surface thinking about the day that Yugi had put the Sennen Puzzle together and the day that he himself had chosen to come out.

That had been the day that Kaiba had taken Yugi's grandfather and forced him into a duel in order to take his Blue Eyes White Dragon card, a card which once acquired Seto had ripped in half without thought or care.  That day Yami had known fear.  In the face of three Blue Eyes White Dragons he had all but lost hope.  That day he had found the only opponent that he could ever consider to be his true rival.

The next time he and Kaiba had faced each other he had gained a new respect for him.  Kaiba had been willing to take his own life in order to save his little brother, just as Yami himself was willing to allow this in order to save Yugi's grandfather.  In retrospect Yami confessed to himself that his actions were those of a coward, there were other ways, other choices he could have made.  Yugi and his friends had proved this afterwards.  Even if Seto's methods were unfair, his heart had been pure in his actions whereas Yami could only see victory, Yugi's grandfather, while a concern, was not forefront in his mind. 

This had scared Yugi more than anything.  More than the knowledge that there was another being inside of him.  The knowledge that this being would kill or allow one to die in order to gain victory had nearly destroyed the boy, their relationship and all hopes of saving Yugi's grandfather.  For that day Yami would never forgive himself.  Since then he would like to think that he has grown, he and the boy with whom he shares this body had gained a trust that would never again break, a love for each other that could never die. 

Laughing softly to himself Yami took another sip of his coffee and pushed such thoughts of his other out of his mind.  After Yugi had learned to trust him again and they had defeated Pegasus everyone had returned to Domino and seeming normalcy until that night when Mokuba had burst into the Turtle Game Shop soaked from the rain asking Yugi for help.  

He would never forget the world he saw through Yugi's eyes when they went into that virtual reality game, while not built by Seto himself it was his knowledge and his talent that had made the game possible.  Seto's brilliance would forever amaze him, just as the boys pride and determination.  The way Seto had stood and faced the Big Five when they had finally made it to the last level, his arrogance and self-assurance in the face of such power.  And his unmasked sorrow and fury when he thought that he had lost Mokuba.  When the Big Five was finally defeated and Mokuba, as well as everyone else who had died in the game, came back to life...that brief glimpse of relief and pure affection in Seto's countenance.  All would be forever burned into Yami's mind.  

When they had all returned from within the game once again everything had returned to normal.  Yugi and his friends had gone back to school and Yugi started dueling them for fun again.  Seto had gone back to running his company, barely giving Yugi a glance when in class as though he were not worthy of his attention.  

The only challenge during these last few weeks had been when Yami had gotten the chance to learn a new game. Dungeon Dice Monsters, a fine game to be sure although it would never take the place of Duel Monsters in his heart.  That day had been the first time since Duelist Kingdom when he had seriously dueled another, seriously _enjoyed_ the game.  Yugi, of course, constantly asked if he would like to take turns dueling his friends and nearly every time he would decline.   Dueling with Jounouchi or Anzu, while relaxing, just wasn't challenging.  

In truth, Yami admitted to himself, he was lonely.  He missed those few Duels that he had with Seto.  The challenge of going up against a brilliant strategist that only got better with each confrontation.   Sighing, turning his gaze away from the dark waters of the lake, Yami stood and throwing the empty cup in a near by trash can started the journey home trusting his feet to take him there not really paying much attention to his surroundings. __

_The challenge...  _Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, Yami sighed before looking up and finding himself standing in front of a building that, even though it belonged to him and Yugi, he had never been in before.  Industrial Illusions stood tall before him, only a few of the upper floor lights and those of the lower lobby illuminating its form.  _A challenge..._

_::Yugi?::_

_:Hmm?::_

_::Industrial Illusions is now ours is it not? Why haven't we ever been here?  We are the C.E.O.::_

_:Yami, running an International Corporation like Kaiba Corp. or Industrial Illusions isn't like the Turtle Game Shop.  I wouldn't even know where to begin.:_

Noting the almost teasing tone of Yugi's voice, Yami glanced up once again at Industrial Illusions, crossing his arms as he seriously studied the building looming before him. _::Let's do it Yugi.::_

_:Wha...?:_

_::Come on.  It'll be fun.::_

_:...if you say so...: _

Ignoring the somewhat reluctant, cautious aspect of his others reply, Yami took it for a 'yes' and started to make his way up to the buildings entrance entering when he found the doors unlocked. _ Hmm~_ The simultaneous thoughts filling his mind Yami looked around the large lobby of the company sensing Yugi's curiosity grow as they moved further into the building towards a reception area that sat in the middle of the room.  

"Excuse me."

Looking up from the reception desk a woman, who's name tag read: "Kaori", smiled up at Yami before closing the book which she had been reading. "I'm sorry young man but all of the tours are done for today.  You can come back tomorrow afternoon if you like."

"Mutou-san."

Looking towards his right Yami saw a relatively young man coming towards him from one of the elevators which ran along the expanse of the wall in a semi-circle around the back of the reception area. 

"Mutou...san...?"  Turning back towards Kaori Yami saw a blush creep along her face before she bowed slightly, her eyes closing. "I'm very sorry Mutou-sama I didn't realize..." 

_:Yugi: _"Yugi" Yami replied unconsciously at the same time as Yugi, knowing that his other wasn't comfortable or used to such formality before both were distracted by the young man who offered his hand out to them which Yami accepted. 

"Thank you Kaori, I'll take it from here.  Mu... Yugi-san it's a pleasure to finally meet with you in person, although more noticed would have been appreciated to prepare a proper welcome for our C.E.O..  I'm Shintaro, your Vice-President.  I hope that you found the last report I sent you on our current operations to be satisfactory." 

"Aa"

Smiling brightly, Shintaro retracted his hand and in a sweeping gesture motioned towards the side were a couple of leather chairs sat. "What can I do for you, Yugi-san?"

"I want to step forward and become the proper C.E.O. of Industrial Illusions." 

Stopping mid-step, Shintaro turned, still smiling, to face Yami.  Studying the expression for a moment as the two of them continued to stand facing each other in silence Yami and Yugi both came to the conclusion that their Vice-President's smile was not one of malicious intent or hidden agendas but was genuine and that perhaps in this new world in which they were stepping into they had just found their first ally. 

~ * ~

End Chapter I

More AN: Would any of you believe that took me nearly three weeks to write?  ~____~. *slow writer* In fact progress on this chapter went something like this:    

Sa-chan: Are you done yet? 

Ji-chan: I'm writing~

Sa-chan: *chewing on Ji-chan's head* Write faster darn you! Rah!!

Ji-chan: Kawaii~~ *pries Sa-chan off and glomps* 

^^;; I hope that you've enjoyed it thus far.  Next chappie will be done by Sa-chan.  As always please R&R.

*glomps chibi Sa-chan plushie and slinks off into darkness* 


	2. 02

**Disclaimer**: I am the owner of exactly 120 episodes of YuGiOh!™ on DVD (Japanese version). That's all I'm going to say.

Author Notes: _As stated in the previous chapter by Ji-chan, this story is an RP/Fik hybrid. The style/format it's written in isn't purely RP, and it's not purely Fik either. _

_For people who don't know what 'RP' is, it's kind of like writing a story, except you only do it from the Point of View of one single character. You get two/three or more people who will all write for one char each, and then you interact together._

_What Ji-chan and I have done is we've picked one char each, RP-style, _but_ we're going to be writing this like we would wrote a normal story, so in a way this story will be told from two Points of View. Except of course, other than the loose plot, we don't know what the other is doing, and won't know until we read each others already posted chapters._

_I hope that isn't too confusing._

**_Also_**_, Ji-chan and I watch only the Japanese version of YuGiOh! and we hope that the English Dub burns in hell for all eternity – things will be essentially different so do **not** leave reviews telling us we have certain details wrong, because we're going to the effort of re-watching our DVD's to make sure we get the details correct – if there are inconsistency's (which there will be), blame it on those stupid American Dubbers that have screwed YGO!'s original plot over so badly it may as well be a parody of the original. …/rant ^_~_

_A note on Dual Monsters™ and the Dual Monsters™ Cards: Almost all Duel's will be written by me and for that purpose I re-watched over 65 episodes of YGO! to find out what cards Yami and Seto-kun have in their decks. I **don't **play the CCG and I have virtually no idea what the English names of cards are, all cards will be under either their Japanese name, the translation if I can't **spell** the Japanese name, and only the English title if, **and only if**, the Japanese title is so obscure from what I vaguely know of the English card names that I feel it necessary to use the English names (The 'Summon Skull' comes rapidly to mind, since it's called something along the lines of a 'Steel Guardian' in Japanese). _

_Omg, I'm talking way too much here. Gomen ^_^ and I hope you enjoy the story._

~: **Music to listen too:  Ashita Moshi Kimiga Kowaretemo  - YuGiOh! Theme Song Vocal Collection (Japanese Soundtrack) :~__**

**Life Scenario – II**:

Seto Kaiba, President and Inventor Genius of Kaiba Corp. slumped back into his impressive black leather chair, closed his eyes tiredly and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

A few feet away, tucked up under Seto's long, white trench coat, Mokuba slept comfortably on the office's couch. 

It was late at night; moonlight, battling to be seen through the heavy haze of streetlights, filtered weakly into the office through the large windows behind Seto's chair and cast a light glare across the monitor of the computer Seto was currently working on.

Opening his eyes again, Seto let his hand run back through his hair, pushing his fringe out of his vision and glared tiredly at the many boxes of figures and images that blinked across his screen.

It was hard work putting the behind-the-scenes mess that Big Five had made of his company back together. Along with their betrayal of Seto to Pegasus and the reprogramming of Seto's experimental VR Dual game, the Big Five had also been slowly pulling the company to its knees. Embezzlement was the least of the things Seto had discovered the executive group guilty of and the young man was amazed, and incredibly angry with himself, that he hadn't noticed it earlier. 

He had assumed his 'Father's' men had come completely under his thumb since the fateful day he had successfully wrested Kaiba Corp. from the mans iron grip. At the time each of the Big Five - in one way or another - had proven their loyalty to Seto, but obviously he had been wrong in his assumption.

Reaching forward, Seto moved to sit up again and continue his gruelling, _boring_ task of investigation and correction but hesitated when his hand passed over where his Dual Monsters deck sat beside the console. Bringing his hand down, Seto picked up the cards and idly shuffled them as he once again sat back and then, with a practiced flick of his wrist, randomly drew a card. 

Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Seto's lips curled into a smirk and he placed the card, face up, on the desk beside his computer console then, shuffling the deck once more, he drew another random card.

His deck's second Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He _had_ always been good at drawing cards. 

Placing the second Blue-Eyes on top of the first, Seto shuffled his deck for the third time and set his fingers onto the top card, his eyebrow raised slightly in sardonic question of whether or not the card would prove to be the Third of his Blue-Eyes.

" 'Nii-sama?" 

Seto lifted his gaze from the still facedown card and set the deck back on the desk.

"Mokuba." He frowned, "Go back to sleep. You have school in the morning."

Mokuba yawned and pushed himself into a sitting position, Seto's coat falling into a heap in his lap as he rubbed at his eyes and stared blurrily at his older brother.

"So do you. Why are we still here?"

Seto turned his gaze back to his computer screen and continued his previously interrupted work; his hands moving over the keys as if at light speed and the figures on the screen scrolling quickly upwards as others rapidly replaced them.

"I'm not finished yet. If you want to go home I'll call the car for you."

Mokuba pushed his long hair from his face and scowled sleepily at his brother. "I don't want to go home without you, I'll stay here. When are you going to sleep?"

Seto made a non-committal sound and then flicked his eyes back up to Mokuba briefly, "If you want to stay here then go back to sleep. You're going to school tomorrow even if you're tired."

Mokuba sighed in annoyance and settled back onto the couch, pulling the jacket up over his shoulders again, "Hai, 'Nii-sama… But you have to sleep sometime."

Seto paused in his typing and his eyes flicked over to his brother again to see the boy peering at him over the edge of the jacket, his eyes narrowed.

He hadn't thought Mokuba had noticed that. On the other hand, the boy was oddly observant when it came to his elder brother. Whenever Seto turned around he was being 'mothered' by the black-haired boy, so he really shouldn't be surprised that Mokuba had noticed his lack of a consistent sleeping pattern.

Taking the pause as an invitation, Mokuba continued his thought.

"You haven't slept properly since Dualist Kingdom, 'Nii-sama."

Seto's fingers were still paused, touching the keys of the console lightly. "There's been a lot to clean up since then. Big Five messed up a lot of things and not all of them can be delegated."

"But you can't do them either if you fall over from exhaustion." Mokuba sat up again, "And you said yesterday that you're nearly finished fixing everything _any_way; it can wait while you get some sleep."

Seto's fingers twitched slightly and he turned back to his computer screen, continuing his typing.

" 'Nii-sama!" Mokuba entreated.

"Fine." Seto said quietly and completed what he'd been working on before shutting the programs and the machine down. "A few hours sleep are probably necessary."

Mokuba grinned and climbed up off the couch and handed the white coat to his brother as he moved around the desk, towards the door.

Letting Mokuba go ahead of him, Seto headed to the door to his office, then paused and turned back to his desk to retrieve his Dual deck.

Picking up the deck and then the two upturned Blue-Eyes, Seto smirked then drew the card from the top of the pile and added the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon to it's companions. With a flick of his thumb, he fanned the three cards out and gazed at them, his mind suddenly going back to the _other_ side of events caused by Big Five's inept manipulations.

Because of those men he had been able to witness, first hand, the true power behind one Yugi Motou's Duelling ability. 

He had almost managed to convince himself, after their first dual, that Yugi's successful summoning of Exodia had been nothing but a fluke and that given the opportunity to rematch, Seto would win. But his experiences at Dualist Kingdom had changed that. It was obvious that Yugi Motou was a true duellist, one of the few that truly deserved to be called such and the only Duellist Seto would acknowledge as Rival.

And then, because of Mokuba, Yugi had been drawn into the fiasco within the VR Duellist world and Seto had been able to see again the power behind Yugi's ability's. As they'd worked side-by-side to defeat the Big Five, their Monsters working perfectly with each other, Seto had known – not just acknowledged - really _known_ in the depths of his soul, that Yugi was the only one that could ever compare with himself in Duelling. 

The last few weeks since Big Five had been defeated in their own warped version of Seto's Duelling world, the young man had had his hands completely full rebuilding his company, yet almost constantly he had been beset with a desire, a _need_ to Dual. Not just anyone though, he _needed_ to Dual Yugi Motou. The desire thrummed through his blood and distracted him almost any time he had space to breathe in. The brief times he did find to sleep he found himself thinking over his previous duals with his tri-haired classmate and had even reconstructed his deck twice with the aim of beating him.

The opportunity to challenge Yugi again hadn't come up though and he was too busy with his company to worry about something so trivial as a Dual for personal reasons.

Amongst the days on end of computer work, Seto still had his VR Dual world to reprogram and make marketable; there was also school, school_work_ and then various Dual competitions he had no choice in entering if he wanted to get the reputation of his company back to where it was before Yugi had destroyed it.

No, there was no time for challenging people for his own personal reasons.

" 'Nii-sama!"

Seto snapped out his thoughts at Mokuba's irritated call and glanced towards where the boy was standing, hands-on-hips in the doorway.

"I'm coming." Seto said, a hint of affection lacing his voice slightly as he neatly slipped the three Blue-Eyes back into his deck then put the entire deck into his pocket.

This time when he followed Mokuba, he shut the door of the office behind him, blocking his work and his desire to dual out of his mind as he did so. For now Mokuba was right and there were only a few hours left for him to sleep before school in the morning.

End Chapter II

Ending Author Notes: _^_^ Ji-chan's gonna be mad. It took her 3 weeks to write the first chapter, and after reading it I sat down and wrote this chapter in 4 hours and 25 minutes. Heh – oh well. It's probably because I used to RP a lot a few years ago (in FQ *waves to any and all FQers reading*) so I'm used to writing 'quick posts'._

_And it seems that our chapters are quite short so far, but I have a feeling they'll start getting a lot longer as we move the plot along. Right now we're still getting a feel for what we're doing and Ji-chan hasn't tried to write RP-style before._

_Oh well. Sorry, Ji-chan but *tag* your turn._

R&R if desired ^_^

~Sa~ signing off.


	3. Chapter Three

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Disclaimer: _Shhhh~~~~_ *is trying to break into the vault in which the rights to YuGiOh! are stashed* .... *the orignal Jap. YuGiOh!* 

Authors Notes: Mwa... Sa-chan writes like a Bat out of Hell I tell you.  I hand over ch. I to Sa-chan and then go off to sleep, wake up the next morning and find chapter two already done and posted. Grrrr~~ I say, Grrrr~~

Also...  ' ~ . ~ ' will denote flashbacks which will be written in italics. Yes fear me and my ever changing/adding formats!! Aa~hahahahahahahaha!!!!!

**Life Scenario III**

~ . ~

_Following Shintaro into an office on the uppermost floor of Industrial Illusions Yami was about to take a seat in one of two large leather chairs that stood in front of an impressive cherry wood desk when the sound of a throat clearing drew his attention.  Shintaro stood behind the desk his left hand resting lightly on the back of a black leather wing chair his right hand motioning for Yami to_ _accept it. "This is your office Yugi-san.  Am I correct in assuming that your wish to take up your position as C.E.O. of Industrial Illusions is to go into effect immediately?"_

_"Yes." Sitting Yami watched as Shintaro moved across the room entering an adjoining room the door of which was blended perfectly with the wall around it, his voice drifting back to them. "Do you have any experience with running a company Yugi-san?" _

_"Aa, My Grandfathers game shop."_

_His head peeking out from around the doorframe Shintaro smiled brightly at him before stepping back into the office his arms laden with a stack of folders, books and papers. "This will be a little different Yugi-san.  Here are some things to start you off - company employee records, our company policies & regulations, current projects and other corporations we are currently in negotiations with or have a standing relationship with." _

:That's a lot of stuff to learn Yami, are you sure that we'll be able to do this?:

::Hai, Yugi. It might not be easy, but we can do this.::

_Maintaining his outward appearance of calm self-assurance Yami reached out picking up one of the files from the pile his eyes widening slightly as he looked inside. "Kaiba Corp.?"_

_"Hai Yugi-san.  Kaiba Corp. has had a long, outstanding relationship with us ever since Seto-sama took over the corporation from his father."_

_"What about Duelist Kingdom?"_

_"Hai, we were a bit concerned about that but Seto-sama has chosen to overlook Pegasus-sama's actions in the mutual interests of both Kaiba Corporation and Industrial Illusions." _

_"I see."_

_"Yugi-san after the events of Duelist Kingdom we have strived to keep the knowledge of your gaining control of Industrial Illusions and it's holding by defeating Pegasus-sama in the final round of the tournament from public knowledge as per was your request, however with your decision to formally take up your position it might be prudent to let this knowledge be known.  With your permission I would like to schedule a formal press conference tomorrow afternoon after your classes of course.  It would be best as well to notify our business partners as soon as possible to avoid any misgivings towards us by them seeing it on the news." _

_Placing the folder gently back amongst the stack on his desk Yami assented and leaning back continued to sit in silence aware of the ever-smiling presence of Shintaro standing off to his right side, slightly behind him. _

_"Do not worry Yugi-san.  I will stay by your side as you adjust and learn and will always be here if you need me." _

_~ . ~_

_Hmm..._  Mumbling quietly to himself Yugi turned over, ignoring the softly buzzing sound that filled the air, and snuggled further into the warm recesses of his blankets allowing sleep to slowly overcome him once again.  He and Yami had stayed up late into the night studying and looking over some of the papers that Shintaro had given them and he was exhausted.  What was worse he had to get up early this morning for school...

"Gah!" Shooting upright in bed Yugi grabbed his alarm clock from off of his night stand fumbling to turn off the still buzzing alarm before staring at it blankly for a moment and, calmly turning it off, set it back down before flinging his covers off of him and fumbling around his room in search of clean clothes. _I'm late!_

----

"Hey Yugi!" 

Stopping Yugi looked up from the book that he was reading and turned to see Jounouchi-kun and Honda running down the sidewalk towards him an apple hanging out of Jounouchi's mouth as he struggled not to drop any of his books, all of which were precariously held in place against his chest. "Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun_." _

"Yugi what are you doing here?  I would have thought you'd be in class by now, didn't you have class duty?" 

Closing his book Yugi smiled sheepishly one hand coming up to rub at the back of his head as his gaze wondered momentarily towards the street before coming to rest on Honda. "Hai, but I kinda slept in… I was studying." 

A muffled sound drew both Yugi's and Honda's attention to Jounouchi who was trying to talk around the apple in his mouth, his arms struggling not to give up the battle with his books as a lost cause.  After a few moments of mutual amusement at Jounouchi's antics Yugi canted a look at Honda who shrugged and reaching out removed the apple.  Mouth agape Jounouchi just stood there for a moment before fumbling for a book that had fallen loose. "That English test right? I hate English." __

"Aa..."  Yugi smiled. _I actually forgot about that... :_ Yami_?:_

Silence was his answer. 

Sighing inwardly Yugi smiled and as one the three started off for school; Yugi taking pity on Jounouchi-kun and relieving him of some of his burden. __

----__

Uponentering the classroom Yugi immediately blushed and made his way meekly over to the Class President Kikiyoubowing slightly.  "I'm very sorry I was late this morning.  If it's ok I can do class duties tomorrow."

Glancing from the chalkboard Kikiyou smiled slightly. "That's ok Yugi I got Kaiba-san to do them." With that and a flip of her long hair she turned back to the chalkboard effectively dismissing him. 

Cringing at the evil undertone to the Class Presidents voice Yugi glanced over at Seto who was, as usual, sitting quietly at his desk reading a book and seemingly ignoring all that was going on around him.  _This is just not my day..._  Once more sighing inwardly to himself Yugi made his way quietly to his desk which was adjacent to Seto's own issuing a softly spoken 'Kaiba-kun' as he took his seat, and which, might have earned him a barely heard 'hnnn' in reply.  

Sinking into his seat he opened the book that Yami had screamed at him not to forget this morning in his haste to get to school and tried to make sense of all the technical text, wondering idly where Yami got his confidence that they would be able to learn all of this stuff.  __

~ * ~

End Chapter III

More AN: OMG it's so short and pointless I just wanna die. *dies* 

~____~. Anou...initially I wasn't going to use any OC's or at least not oftenbut it looks like Shintaro might be staying for a bit. I need him. ____. 

And damnit all, Yugi's hard to write. He interacts with people! Seto just really interacts with Mokuba and plays with Yugi and the others a bit before blowing them off. *sobs* I'm trying to find a balance between having to do Yugi and Yami at the same time (relatively) too, it's just so much easier to separate them. *pouts* So please forgive for the awkwardness of it all. 

Also a note, if I remember correctly from the one and only ep. I've seen from the first series of Yugioh! Honda is actually the Class President, but since I'm not basing this on the first series oh well. ^^; ...Actually that might have been in the movie... *shrugs* 

Sa-chan, sorry for the shortness and the pointlessness. *dies again* Now go get 'em~! *slaps Sa-chan on the back* 

Ja ne till next time~ 

Ji-chan.

*slinks off into shadows glomping chibi Seto-kun plushie*  __


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: *line of small Yugi's who begin to sing to the tune of the Munchkin song from the Wizard of Oz* We~ represent the YuGiOh guild, the YuGiOh guild, the YuGiOh guild. We~ represent the YuGiOh gui~~ld, and we say it don't belong to Sa or Ji.

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai – that means boys on boys doing things only boys on boys can do. Don't complain if you burn your eyes out, get psychological damage or inexplicably end up with a fat, bald man named Dave reading over your shoulder.

_Author Notes_: Yay-yay! Happy-happy that everyone likes our story so far (even if it has already gone through three major plot changes and a theoretical discussion on my comment, and belief, that sweet innocent Bakura doesn't exist and that it's just an act by Yami Bakura to give him an opportunity to slip into situations unnoticed and explains many things, like Bakura going into a coma when Yami Bakura was sent briefly to the Shadow Realm, which really had nothing to do with our plot, but I thought of it while we were discussing Seto's motivation and…I'm babbling). However, for everyone who missed it the first time, this story is being written by 2 people and we are writing chapters alternately. We don't know what the other one is going to post except for a loose idea based on our basic plot and with one expert move, Seto gave Yami a firm shove and knocked him backwards onto the bed. Pausing for a moment to admire the view of the other young man laid out before him, Seto then moved in to lightly kiss his way up Yami's stomach and chest until finally reaching his main destination; the red-eyed boy's lips and so we'd appreciate it if people didn't refer to us as a singular entity.

Enjoy the Chapter!!

**_Chapter Four:_**

By the time the sun had risen that morning, Seto had already been awake for an hour. He'd managed a bare two-hours of sleep before his need to get back to work had him up, showered, dressed and sitting before his computer and typing away waiting for the dawn to arrive.

An hour after that Mokuba was poking his head around Seto's office door.

" 'Nii-sama, it's time for breakfast."

Seto grunted slightly and shut down his computer before leaning back and stretching his arms over his head to loosen the muscles. "I'll be down in a moment."

Mokuba's head disappeared from around the door and Seto pulled himself out of his chair and followed the boy down the hall.

Breakfast was quiet, and Mokuba spent almost the entire time staring at his brother intently, probably trying to judge if his older brother really _had_ gotten any sleep or not. Seto ignored the piercing look and finished the meal quickly, excusing himself from the table to gather his things for school as soon as he was done.

By the time Mokuba came out of the dining room, Seto had himself organized and was looking around for the younger boy.

"I'm going to school first today. Make sure you remember to pack your homework and don't forget your lunch."

Mokuba nodded at the commands, "Do I come home, or go to the office after school?"

"Office." Seto answered briskly and headed to the door, opening it and stepping out, with Mokuba trailing him like a ghost.

The car was already waiting out front, and the driver opened the door as soon as Seto approached.

"Have a good day and school." Mokuba grinned as his brother got into the car and waved slightly as Seto looked, or rather scowled, at him. "Ja ne!"

"Don't be late for school either." Seto said and pulled the door shut himself and waited for the driver to finally get the car moving.

As soon as the car _was_ moving, Seto had the laptop computer he kept there open and was continuing his work from earlier. This morning, and now, he was working on the VR system. He'd barely had a chance to work on it, and after what had happened last time he didn't trust the system to anybody else. It was slow, agonising work, since he had no choice but to start with the basic make up of the program and work his way through it. He couldn't allow any part of it to go unchecked since he didn't know _where_ the Big5 might have added their little '_improvements_'.

He became engrossed in his work quickly and it seemed like only seconds had passed when the car came to a gentle halt outside his school.

With an annoyed sound, Seto closed off what he'd been doing and shut the computer down and put it away. He grabbed his bag and stepped out of the car as the door was opened for him and stared up at the quiet school. He was early, as he always was, and there wasn't another soul in sight except for the few students who were required to be there early to prepare their classes for the day.

Nodding imperceptibly to his driver, Seto left the car and walked through the school gates, then entered the building itself and headed up to his class. He couldn't bring his laptops to school unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, and so he had nothing much to do with his time except read. He'd never admit it, but reading before class was actually something he quite enjoyed. It let him relax slightly in an environment that didn't make him feel as if he should be issuing commands constantly or working his-self half to death to reach his goals.

Finally reaching the class, Seto stepped in and made his way to his desk, laying his bag on the desktop before pulling the chair out and slipping into it.

"Ohayou gozimasu, Kaiba-_sama_."

Seto's head came up immediately at the voice. He hadn't noticed anyone else in the room when he'd entered. When he saw whom it was, his mouth twitched downwards in an inadvertent frown. The class president, Uzami Kikiyou now stood before his desk, a duster in each hand from where she'd been cleaning them by the window; Seto vaguely recalled that she and Motou Yugi had monitor duty.

At the thought, Seto quickly looked around the room, his brow furrowing slightly when the shorter boy didn't immediately pop out of the woodwork.

After a moment, Seto realised that the girl was still standing before his desk, obviously waiting for a reply to her greeting and he nodded at her shortly.

"Kaiba-_sama_," Seto resisted the urge to scowl at the girl for the condescending infliction she put on the honorific, "did you see Yugi-kun on your way up here?"

Frowning again in annoyance, Seto answered the negative.

"He's _late_." She declared and tapped the two dusters together, raising a light cloud of chalk; "I can't wait for his help anymore… Kaiba-_sama_, you'll have to help me with monitor duty."

"What?" Seto glared at the girl.

"I can't do _all_ the monitor duties on my _own_." The girls said primly and tossed her head, her long black hair flying over her shoulder. "There's barely an hour before everyone starts showing up and this needs to be finished."

Seto grit his teeth slightly and silently cursed the loss of his reading time, then pushed himself out of is chair with a curt nod to the girl.

"Fine."

-----

The morning dragged.

That was all Seto could think as the teacher droned on mindlessly on a subject Seto was barely even listening too since he already knew everything there was to know about it. Around him, his classmates were dropping into a bored stooper, even falling asleep in some cases, and Seto was beginning to wonder if he should have just skipped his morning classes and worked on the VR system.

Seto blinked suddenly as a streak of white whizzed passed his head and hit one of the loudest snoring students in the head, waking him up and forcing him to look around wide eyed.

"Jounouchi-kun. Since you seem to be so interested in the class perhaps you'd care to stand up and read through page 28 for us."

"Eh…" 

Seto snorted as the blond pulled himself to his feet and flicked through his book quickly to get to the right page. It served the idiot right. 

"In the year 710, the first permanent Japanese capital was established in Nara, a city modelled after the Chinese capital…"

Seto zoned the voice out and went back to wishing he wasn't there.

After Jounouchi finished, the Teacher began to go around the class, getting everyone who looked even the least bit sleepy to read from the history books that lay open on every desk, in fact, Seto was just beginning to contemplate the very real reality that he was going to have to read the history of Minamoto Yoritomo and how he took over Japan to a classroom full of sleepy idiots when a discreet beep from the vicinity of his hand grabbed his attention. 

Sitting up slightly, Seto pulled the cuff of his school shirt slightly higher and almost smiled as he noticed the little light on his KC cufflink blinking to get his attention. He was almost tempted to think of it as a Godsend.

Quickly he closed the book in front of him and pushed it into his schoolbag then stood up, ignoring the fact that he was suddenly the centre of attention, and walked out of the class, heading straight for the roof where he could hear what whatever the problem his company was having _now_ was without being interrupted.

When he reached the roof he waited till the door was closed behind him, then dropped his bag and pulled his hand up closer to his face, and pushed a carefully hidden switch on the cufflink.

"What?"

"_Kaiba-sama!_" The voice was muddled slightly by static and unconsciously Seto moved further away from the door behind him to get rid of the interference, "_We were just contacted, fifteen minutes ago, by Takayoshi Shintaro of Industrial Illusions._"

Seto frowned, "And? Why?"

"_Sir. He was notifying us, as a partnered company, that management of Industrial Illusions was officially changed as of midnight last night and that there was going to be a press conference announcing it at exactly six tonight at the Industrial Illusions building."_

"Changed? To who?!" 

"_The winner of Duellist Kingdom, Motou Yugi, Sir."_

Both Seto's eyebrows went straight up as he heard the name and he stared at his cufflink in shock. 

"Motou _Yugi_?"

"_Yes, Sir. Do you have any instructions?_"

Yugi was taking control of Industrial Illusions? Seto barely even heard his own voice as he ordered that someone be sent to the press conference then switched off the comm.-link. Motou _Yugi_, newly crowned King of Games, was taking over Industrial Illusions?

After a moment, Seto shook his head and his eyes narrowed. He didn't have time to be surprised; he had to figure out what this meant in the scheme of things and, more importantly, what it meant for Kaiba Corp.

Walking slowly back to where he'd dumped his bag, Seto slid to the ground and leaned back against the door to the roof, effectively making sure he wasn't interrupted, and began to think.

----

In the end the only conclusion Seto had come to was that, so long as Yugi wasn't planning on branching Industrial Illusions out into constructing duelling arena's, it didn't concern KC at all. 

Of course that didn't change the fact that Seto didn't know what the boy's intention was and if setting himself up as the president of the only other company with as much power over the game of Duel Monsters as KC had wasn't a challenge, then Seto didn't know what was.

Except that the quiet boy from Seto's class didn't seem, even to _Seto_, to be the type to issue such a challenge. The kid was a mouse when it came to everything except Duelling, did he even know what he was letting himself in for?  Or perhaps he thought extraordinary skill in Duelling was all he needed to run a company like II.

A smirk had found it's way onto Seto's lips at that particular thought. Extraordinary Duellist he may be, but obviously Motou Yugi was just as much a fool as his friends; and since the lunch bell had rung a mere five minutes ago, and this particular rooftop was where Yugi and his friends liked to eat, Seto was going to tell him that; as well as hopefully find out _exactly_ what the boy thought he was doing.

Seto only had to wait a few more minutes before he heard the tell-tale sounds of Yugi and his 'group' coming up the stairs, then they had burst through the door, Honda Hiroto first, quickly followed by Jounouchi Katsuya, both of them sprawling onto the ground in a tumbled heap of elbows and schoolbags.

"Jounouchi, idiot! Get off me!"

"Damnit! It's not my fault!"

"He always trips on that step, Honda. You shouldn't walk ahead of him." Mazaki Anzu came through the door next and carefully stepped around the two boys as they attempted to get unwound from each other.

Seto ignored them all. Next through the door, laughing delightedly, came Motou Yugi and Seto's eyes fixed on him like a hawk.

Clutching his backpack firmly, Yugi bounced over the obstacle in his way and then noticed Seto standing directly opposite them, leaning up against the chain fence that enclosed the roof.

"Kaiba-kun!"

Immediately, all the laughing and unsubtle insults stopped and Seto was the centre of attention.

"K'so. What the hell are _you_ doing here, bastard?" Jounouchi said after a moment of silence.

Seto's eyes flicked briefly to where the blond was sprawled on the ground under Honda. Slowly he let his eyes look pointedly at first Honda, then Jounouchi, then he let his lips twist upwards into a derisive smirk as he met the blonde's gaze.

On some things the blond could be slow, but this time he read the expression clearly and his face went red in an instant, "Why you-!"

"Hn." Seto let his gaze slip from the enraged boy and went back to studying Yugi.

"Hey! Don't ignore m-!" Jounouchi was silenced as Honda slammed one hand over the blonde's mouth and tried to stop him from getting himself into more trouble.

"Uh-uhmm… Kaiba-kun, is there something…?" Yugi shuffled his feet nervously and looked at the ground, at where Honda was struggling to keep Jounouchi under control, anywhere really to avoid Seto's piercing expression.

"You don't stand a chance." Seto said at length.

"Wh…what?" Yugi glanced up from his shoes to stare at Seto in puzzlement.

Seto's eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Just because you beat Pegasus and have some small skill at playing the game doesn't mean you can run a company. If you attempt to take control, you _will_ fail. You'll be snowballed within days and you'll succeed in nothing more than destroying everything it's employees worked for."

"I…"

Seto ignored Yugi and continued, "Do you even have the smallest idea of what it takes to run a company as big as Industrial Illusions? You can't just move into such a position on a _whim_. Don't think you stand a chance at walking into a job like that; you_ don't_ stand a chance."

Seto 'Hn'ed in annoyance as a slight breeze flicked his fringe into his eyes and he pushed it irritatedly out of the way and resumed glaring at the other boy.

Yugi had been inching backwards slightly as Seto spoke, seeming to want to cave in on himself with every word the taller boy spoke, but now he stood up taller and met Seto's glare with one of his own, putting his hands in his pockets as his shoulders straightened.

"Kaiba." Yugi growled the word and Seto blinked.

Yugi had just…changed. Suddenly he wasn't the mousy boy that laughed and smiled with his friends; he was the proud Duellist that had glared at Seto from across their many Duelling areas. Seto felt a spark of something, almost like electricity, shoot down his spine as that crimson glare was levelled at him and suddenly his desire for a _real_ Duel came back with a vengeance.

"I never said, nor thought that running Industrial Illusions would be easy, Kaiba." Yugi's eyes narrowed further, "In fact I'm counting on that fact."

Seto lifted an eyebrow, but let Yugi continue.

"I may not know how to run a company, but I _will_ learn. I guarantee to you that I'm going to pick it up _very_ quickly and I know that as long as I believe in myself nothing will stand in my way."

"Hn."

Yugi smirked, "I didn't expect you to be very positive, Kaiba, but could it be you feel _threatened_?"

Seto was immediately standing straight, his nonchalant pose leaning against the fence left behind in an instant.

"Hn." Seto kept his voice tightly controlled, "I wouldn't feel threatened of you if you were attempting to take over Kaiba Corp. itself." Stiffly, Seto leaned down and grabbed his school bag tightly by the handle and walked determinedly to the door leading from the roof pausing only to mutter the parting words of, "Fine, if you wish to destroy the company, do as you wish." And then he was gone, the rooftop door swinging slowly shut behind him.

End of Chapter Four

After Author Notes: _The boring History lesson midway through this chapter is from the __Nara and Heian Periods (710 - 1185)__ of Japanese History. Did you notice the random S/YY moment? Send us an e-mail (with subject line 'LS yys moment') with the copy and pasted moment to prove it ^_^ and I'll send you an award to stick on your site or journal or whatever._

Remember to Read and REVIEW!!

~Sa-sama


End file.
